Goodbye World
by myhappylittlephil
Summary: Another Phanfic, but this time you get to choose the POV of each character in each part (you choose if part 1 is in Dan or Phil's POV, and the other part is in the other characters POV.) TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING: There is suicide and character deaths.**

 **I wrote this because I had just read some dark fanfiction that inspired me and it also helped with my writer's block for my other story (Because, i need you) This is a three part story.**

 **I wrote this so you can read both parts as either Dan or Phil. When I wrote this I read the first part as Dan and the second as Phil and then swapped them. I originally wrote this as a phanfiction but you can read this story as basically any ship if you change a few words.**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is the storyline :)**

I grab the gun,

Set the letters on my bed,

Leave the voice messages.

Hopefully he will see it,

Hopefully I have made it clear enough.

I am done.

I watched him grow.

Watched him bring girls home,

And then leave them in two weeks.

The fame got too much for him,

I silently observed his lack of content on YouTube.

I watched as he posted his final video,

I saw him bring her into the flat everyday.

It was like I wasn't his flatmate,

He was different, he changed.

It wasn't about some British guys on the internet anymore for him.

He wanted a real life.

But not with me.

I swallow my pride,

Post the video,

Pull the trigger.

I see him run in with her as I collapse. He falls to the ground of my room, She stands there in shock, Clueless.

I take a last breath,

And utter my final words

"I love you"

He doesn't hear me.

Goodbye world.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Another character death sorry :(**

I see him.

His lifeless eyes that once sparkled with hope, His gorgeous hair all messed up, his fringe all over the place.

What have I done?

She called an ambulance.

When it arrived she began to climb into it and I pushed her away, "GET AWAY FROM HIM"

She backed slowly into the flat.

I held his cold hand until we reach the hospital.

His family arrives,

They tell me I have to leave.

I don't.

I wait in the hallway for hours,

But they still don't let me in.

I leave.

She is still at the flat.

On his bed sits two letters,

One addressed to me,

The other addressed to his family.

I open the letter,

And cry.

He explains everything.

It is clear now,

What I have done.

And as I take the pills I regret everything.

It is all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last part of the story and it is from 'her' POV so feel free to make this character your OC or anyone else.**

When I first met him we clicked.

He was my everything,

But I knew he had love for another.

When we dated I felt like I stole him.

It was my mistake.

As I hear the gunshot I regret,

Meeting up with him,

Talking to him,

Being his girlfriend.

It is so obvious now,

They only loved each other.

Phan was real,

Even though they didn't know it.

I saw it with my own eyes.

I heard him whisper 'I love you' as the other broke down beside him.

I tried to leave but I knew,

I was holding him together.

I saw it coming,

I call the ambulance for the second time.

As I sit in the ambulance I read.

His explains he is in a better place, with the one he loves.

I leave the hospital.

My life is different.

I marry another man.

My first child has black hair and striking blue eyes My second has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

I name them after the two that changed my life.

I hope they are happy together,

In a better place.

 **Wow. There we go. Sorry this is story is so dark but i had to write something otherwise things would have ended badly in my other story. If it's terrible i'm sorry because I wrote this in the middle of the night. I hope you don't mind the formatting of the story, as I am exploring with writing and stuff and i have been recently doing poetry at school so that's why the story is in verses. Again leave a review if you feel like it :)**

 **Thanks -G**


End file.
